


Say It

by sportsanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanime/pseuds/sportsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru thinks Iwa-chan should confess his love to the setter. Iwa-chan wants him to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

Oikawa was lying in bed.  
It was the middle of the night. The night after his team had lost to that other team.  
He never thought it was possible. Stupid, right? But after all, his team did have HIM, not to mention Iwaizumi and that radish head guy Oikawa always forgot the name of.  
Iwaizumi...Oikawa's thoughts drifted to his sort of best friend. Oikawa loved to call Iwaizumi his best friend, but Iwaizumi would hit him if he did. Iwa-chan never hit Oikawa hard, though. They really were friends.  
Oikawa smiled a little, then threw his volleyball into the air. He'd lost, huh? It was all over, and Aoba Jousai would have to start from scratch  
"Damnit," muttered Oikawa. "Damn it. Damn it."

"Hit my toss?"  
The other male sighed impatiently. "Why do I have to hit all your damn tosses? I'm going to headbutt you if you don't stop insisting."  
"But Iwa-channnnnn," pouted Oikawa. "I wannnaaaaaa hit your tosses."  
Iwaizumi blinked. "Why always me?"  
"Why not?" Oikawa was quick to respond.   
Iwaizumi frowned. That was true, but...."no particular reason?"  
"Nope!" Oikawa threw the volleyball to Iwaizumi. "If you don't want to hit my toss, I'll hit yours!" he said. "We have to practice, remember?" He smiled hugely.  
"Yeah. I guess."

"Iwa-chan."  
Iwaizumi ignored him.  
"Iwa-channn........."  
Iwaizumi continued to ignore him.  
"IWA CHAN WAKE UP I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."  
"SHUT UP."  
"But Iwa-channnnn."  
Oikawa was silent for a few seconds, then he said, " I love you, Iwa-channnnn."  
Iwaizumi's face reddened. "Don't just randomly say stuff like that! I'll punch you!"  
"You're so violent, Iwa-chan," laughed Oikawa. "I love youuu, Iwa-chan."  
"Shut up," muttered Iwaizumi. "Go sit with your new girlfriend or something."  
"Hunh? I don't have a girlfriend...they're all just fangirls." Oikawa lay his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Love ya, Iwa-chan."  
"Dear Jesus..." muttered Iwaizumi.

"Why am I at your house at five am?" said Iwaizumi. "You have five seconds to give me an explanation."  
"Or you'll kill me?" Oikawa grinned. "I wanna teach you another language!"  
"Huh?"  
"I was thinking Indonesian..." Oikawa bounced up and down.   
"Indonesian?"  
"Or maybe English," continued Oikawa.  
"Why?"  
"Wel, I thought it would be fun!"  
//Like hell you did.//  
"Okay, what are your true motives?" said Iwaizumi, annoyed.   
"No reason! I really did want to learn another language!" Oikawa smiled innocently. "Also," he added. "I wanted to bond with you, Iwa-chan."  
"So //lame//," muttered Iwaizumi, trying not to smile.  
"Okay, let's start with Indonesian!" said Oikawa, pointing at a paper. "First we need to work on your pronunciation. Say aku cinta kamu."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Say it already, damnit!"  
"Aku cinta k-" Iwaizumi looked suspiciously at Oikawa. "Seriously, what are your true motives?"  
"Well, y'know," said Oikawa. "Am I not allowed to bond with my best friend?"  
"You are //not// my best friend, Oikawa," grumbled Iwa-chan. "And I don't want to learn Indonesian or English."  
Oikawa sighed in disappointment.  
Plan one of getting Iwaizumi to say "I love you" had failed.  
Oops?

Plan two: Bribery and flattery.  
"Iwa-chan, your eyes are so pretty," said Oikawa sweetly, leading Iwaizumi through the aisles of the sports equipment shop.  
"Alright, what are you trying to do?" said Iwaizumi, pissed.  
"Oh, I thought you might want a new volleyball jersey, or something!" Oikawa beamed. "You have such a cute nose, Iwaizumi!"  
"Shut up already," said Iwaizumi. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Nothing...it's so cute how you always jump to the worst conclusions...heh....hehh...."  
"I ASKED YOU, YOU ASS, WHAT ARE YOU GODDAMN DOING."  
"Nothing, nothing..."  
"Then let's get out of here. And shut up with the flattery."  
"B-but-" Oikawa stuttered.  
Plan two had failed too.

Oikawa Tooru was not a quitter.  
If he wanted something, he'd stick to it. He'd try his hardest to make the something happen.  
That was why he was resorting to plan C: annoy the hell out of Iwa-chan until he says he loves you too.  
"Love me, Iwa-channnnnn."  
"Die."  
"Iwa-chan, I'm in love with you. Say I love you?"  
"Die again."  
It was hard, because Iwaizumi wasn't a quitter either. He wouldn't give in to Oikawa's pleas, no matter how damn annoying they got.  
"Say it?"  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO?"  
"C'mon, Iwa-channnnn...I'll stop annoying you...just say it already..."  
"Fat chance."  
"But I really do love you Iwa-channnnnnnnn!"  
"Good for you."  
"Please?"  
"For the love of-"  
"I lo-"  
"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I FUCKING LOVE YOU SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP."  
Oikawa's mouth opened. "I-"  
Iwaizumi pulled the other boy closer and kissed him. "I'm holding you to your promise. You have to shut up now."  
"I-"  
Iwaizumi pulled away and saw that Oikawa was crying. Real tears.  
"I'm so happy, Iwa-chan..." he sniffled.  
"You gotta be kidding me," muttered Iwaizumi.


End file.
